The Great Galactic End
This is what happened on chat, in the TFOE wiki xD This is the RP of it, Sahara: Hello friends. Mrok: Hello there, tiny nation Sahara: I'm as big as you think. Frankreich Empire : Allies ? Sahara: yeah sure Mrok: I contron half of andromeda Frankreich Empire : Yes i have nukes ! Mrok: I'm galactic empire Mexiamerica: I'm univesal empire Frankreich Empire : new nukes : Plasma Nukes Cheenarn: LETS END THIS! Mrok: Cheenarn let's team up Cheenarn: Mexiamerica! Alliance? Mexiamerica: I'm dimensional empire Mexiamerica: Yes Frankreich Empire : I DECLARE WAR TO EMPROR Cheenarn: Mrok Alliance too? Mrok: Yes Frankreich Empire : NUKES NUKES NUKES !!!! Mrok: REMOVE FRANKREICH EMPIREE Cheenarn:REMOVE FRANCE Mrok: *Launches anty-mater nukes* Sahara: neutral :3 Mexiamerica: We have to confront a new problem Frankreich Empire : REMOVE MROK AND CHENAM Mrok: You have no chance Frankreich Empire : I have a energy shield Cheenarn: *Sends 2 Chaotic Nukes* Frankreich Empire: *Launches Plasma-Nukes in the Cheenam Capitals Cheenarn: ARGH Mrok: Remove Sahara? Cheenarn: Sends 10 Chaotic Nukes on Frankreich Sahara: For god's sake, leave me alone Mrok.. Frankreich Empire : Send 100 Plasma-Nukes on Cheese Empire Mexiamerica: Oh hell no Mrok: Sends 3 anty-mater nukes on Frankreich Sahara: Mexiamerica, allys? Cheenarn: RETREAT RETREAT! Mrok: Sahara, ok, I have bigger problems now Cheenarn: Retreats to Moon colony* Mexiamerica: Sends 2 sonic missiles to Frankreich Mexiamerica: OK, Sahara Sahara: Mrok, I'm neutral Sahara: thanks Frankreich Empire : Send 666 Plasma-Nukes Evoled in Mrok Sahara: I think the guy we should remove is the Frenchie Sahara: Who agrees? Cheenarn: Me Sahara: k then. Mrok: Me Mexiamerica: Send 1000 sonic bombs to Franckreich Cheenarn: I will give the final push Mexiamerica: Me Sahara: nice Frankreich Empire : Cheeman : Peace ? Mrok: REMOVE HIM! Cheenarn: COME ON ATTACK Mrok: NO! Mrok: KILL HIM! Sahara: *releases devastating sandstorms and also invades south france* Cheenarn: *Thinks* Cheenarn: NO Mrok: What?! Cheenarn: LEAVE HIM IN PEACE! Sahara: oh k Cheenarn: We shall give him a chance* Mrok: ok.... Sahara: *leaves France* Mexiamerica: OK Cheenarn: Soldiers leave France* Frankreich Empire : DESTROY THE WORLD WITH BLACK HOLE Sahara: I'm gonna join with Aklaristan Mrok: Well... Romeyaiana: wow, IM POWERFUL Mrok: He had his chance Romeyaiana: Its Aklaristan and Sahara Cheenarn: GUYS Romeyaiana: yeah? Frankreich Empire : Time to go in space Cheenarn: I CLAIM ASIA AND THE REST OF AFRICA PLUS SOUTH AMERICA!!! Romeyaiana: Is there a galactic space alien crew? Mrok: K. Cheenarn: I am the Dominant force in the Universe Mrok: Wait...oh.. Cheenarn: Except for Corrosive Romeyaiana: I have North Africa, South Greenland, and Central Europe with Italy xD Mrok dies.. Cheenarn: WHAT! Frankreich Empire : Please Help me a New alien Come in Earth Romeyaiana: OMG ITS COMING Frankreich Empire : AAAARRRGGGHH Cheenarn: WHAT THE HELL IS THAT Romeyaiana: *retreats to Mars Deserts* Romeyaiana: holy shit...that was big Cheenarn: Retreats to Jupiter's Colony* Frankreich Empire : NEVER SURRENDER ALIEN !!! Cheenarn: Their INVADING ME Cheenarn: THEIR TECH IS ADVANCED! Alienzasar: IM HERE HAHHAHAH *dies..xD Cheenarn: I need to reatreat further.... Romeyaiana: REMOVE ALIENS Cheenarn: *Retreats to Neptune Galion: I'm here... Frankreich Empire : Fuhrer ? Cheenarn: Argh I lost my capital! Galion HELP US! Galion: No, I want to see your death Frankreich Empire : this alien is is Mexiamericain Romeyaiana: Is of nice place in mars, Now we have 3 billion people in Aklar....in mars desert xD Cheenarn: Grr i'm losing fast.. Frankreich Empire : Works for him Cheenarn: Romeyaiana Aid NOW! GRR.... Galion: I annexed Mrok Romeyaiana: Hey, its a peaceful martian ok i aid *aids* Frankreich Empire : I annex Aklaristan Cheenarn: *Invades Aliens* Galion: I'm an alien here... Romeyaiana: Aklaristan is away from earth, Infact, Im sahara and aklaristan xD Galion: DON'T TOUCH ME Frankreich Empire : ALIEN KILL THE FUHRER Cheenarn: Invades France* Galion: DON'T YOU DARE Cheenarn: Not working and GALION SHUT UP! Romeyaiana: Im renaming Mars into Romeyaianars Cheenarn: * Continues the invasion* Frankreich Empire : You WILL NOT PASS Romeyaiana: Wow! More Humans and Martians are making peace in my planet! Galion: I will destroy you all Frankreich Empire : THIS IS FRANKREICH Romeyaiana: I'm neutral :3 Galion: I will destroy the sun Cheenarn: *puts all forces on neptune* Galion: You will all die Cheenarn: Grr..I CAN'T LOSE! Galion: Stop fighting or... Romeyaiana: Romeyaianars/Mars is doing well.. Frankreich Empire: launch 666 Nukes evolued to Romeyanina Galion: STOP OR DIE... Cheenarn: It'll be a disappointment to my Parents, Romania and Hungary Romeyaiana: *protects everything and sucesseds* Cheenarn: ALRIGHT Romeyaiana: Foolish French! Cheenarn: I SURRENDER! Galion: Romeyaiana I like you Cheenarn: ANNEX ALL MY LAND IN EARTH Romeyaiana: Thanks Galion: You are the only one that has a brain Romeyaiana: You too Frankreich Empire: annex Cheeman Land Galion: also cheenarn, stop fighting too Romeyaiana: I'm evolving Revoulotions and creating Futuristic Bio Spheres Cheenarn: *Capital moved to New Takshana* Neptune Colonies* Galion: Good Romeyaiana: Galion, You can join my planet, And also make peace with us Humans and Martians enjoy! Galion: We have to get rid off this france guy that nukes everyone thanks! Romeyaiana: K no prob. Cheenarn: *Plans an invasion of Galion but they don't know* Galion: *Makes a city on mars* Cheenarn: hehehe this will be so funny Galion: Just a desert...not much going on here.. Romeyaiana: I can transform it into a forest Cheenarn: Okay, this is ready. Galion: Good, we should rebuild this planet Cheenarn: Hey Galion Galion: Hey Romeyaiana: *transforms Mars/Gailonic Romia into a Forestic Normal Climate Planet* Cheenarn: I want to trade you! Galion: Whit what Cheenarn: GIve me your best Nuke for Years worth of supplies Galion: No Cheenarn: Why not.... Galion: No thant you Later on....... Galisius: EVERYONE IS DEAD OMG Galion: Waht have you done... Galion: YOU SHOT EVERYONE. Cheenarn: What will we do Galion?! Cheenarn: I have 3/4 of Galion, Do you surrender? Romeyaiana: SHUT YOUR ASS UP CHEENARN, I WILL DESTROY YOU.............................................. Mrok: Where am I? Romeyaiana: *destroys the capital of cheenarn* YOU MONSTER! Mrok: STOP Romeyaiana: ok.. Mrok: Stupid humans... Cheenarn: Invades Aklaristan* Takes Aklar* Cheenarn: MROK MY ALLY, DESTROY GALION.. Mrok: oh no...I can't Cheenarn: Why not... Galion: BECAUSE I AM HIM Galion: I will destroy the solar system Mexiamerica: Oh hell no Ishnid Caliphate: What is happening. Mexiamerica: I will help you Galion: Fisrt the sun Ishnid: Fools! Mexiamerica: Let's destroy our enemies Cheenarn: Mexiamerica are you with me? Mexiamerica: YES Cheenarn: hehehe Marcelsaja: What... the hell? Cheenarn: Marcel Saja join me. Marcelsaja: What..year is it? Cheenarn: Join me in the galactic war, 6017. Marcelsaja: Oh no..NO NO NO! Marcelsaja: This is madness..Galion was here? Cheenarn: Yes Marcelsaja: Oh no...the sun Cheenarn: The war has lasted 42 Melenia, the longest war in history...... Cheenarn: *Sun Engulfs Mercury. Aklaristan: All of us will die............in 5 minutes Marcelsaja: WE NEED TO GET AUT OF HERE Aklaristan: I AGREE Cheenarn: RETREAT!!! Marcelsaja: *leaves the planet* Aklaristan: EVERYTHING IS POSINING IN EARTH Cheenarn: Reatreats to Pluto Marcelsaja: NEW WORLD! Aklaristan: *leaves the planet* *goes to mars* god.. Marcelsaja: We will all die... Galion: No you won't Marcelsaja: What?! Cheenarn: MARS IS TOO HOT FOR LIFE! Galion: I can help you Cheenarn: Grr Aklaristan: Its too late. Cheenarn: After what you did to me NEVER! Aklaristan: In 1 minute, We can't do anything, I give up. Cheenarn: No Aklaristan: Good Bye. Galion: Takes nations to New World Aklaristan: *gets destroyed by The Big One* Cheenarn: NO I CANT LEAVE AKLARISTAN! Galion: You need to The Big One: ˙ǝɹɐɯʇɥƃᴉu ʇsɹoʍ ɹnoʎ ɯI aHaHaH.. Galion: It's you The Big One: sey Cheenarn:*Gives up* Galion: ALKARISTAN The Big One: I killed him. Cheenarn: It's... it's hopeless Galion: No... Cheenarn: We can't win... Galion: We...can't The Big One: Your under this world with no humanity, Good never wins, we lost hope I was the first nation. who was invaded by everyone. Galion: Big One The Big One: yes? Mexiamerica: Fuk u Galion: I was your brother remember me? Cheenarn: REVEAL YOURSELF! The Big One: Wait...Galion.......is that you? Cheenarn: Brother? Galion: Me - Lion Cheenarn: Invades the big one The Big One: Brother............................. Lion: Yes the Big One: It's you that I missed my name is Lestar. Lion: Sorrz Lestar: I regret what I did. its ok. Lion: But I have to this Lestar: I know Cheenarn: Invades Lestar Lion: *Kills Lastar* Lestar: Just do it. *dies* Lion: bye brother...I will miss you. Cheenarn: Not taking chances THE END Category:Roleplay Category:Page Category:Pages